habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Game Translation: Russian
This page is about the practices translators have agreed about when translating Habitica into Russian. Translating General recommendations can be found in the Guidance for Linguists. Community agreements Style *Try to keep the style of the original allowing word play and humor when possible, but don't introduce informal style or humor where it's not to be used (e.g. community rules, official pages, etc.) WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Addressing the user *You is translated as lower-case "вы". Please see the discussion WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *You shouldn't translate you/your as "вы/ваш" each time you come across these words. Try omitting it from time to time and changing to "свой" etc. WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Addendum from @Vulpes: Пожалуйста, не используйте притяжательные местоимения (мой, твой, свой, его и так далее) там, где в них нет необходимости, например в подобных предложениях: "используйте emoji, чтобы быстро различать свои задачи". Очень часто там, где в английском такое местоимение произносится, в русском оно лишь подразумевается. Например: "Mary put her hand into her pocket" и "Маша засунула руку в карман". Совершенно необязательно уточнять, что "Маша засунула свою руку в свой карман" *Try to keep gender-neutral style referring to the user: Got an achievement - "получено достижение" or at least "получил(а) достижение" but not gender-determined "получил достижение" WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Pets *Adjectives (string keys *Adjective and hatchingPotion* need to fit all the eggs, pets and mounts (except the "rare" ones) - to make up phrases Adjective+Pet ("колючий кактус", "красный кактус", "красный медведь панда" etc.) For consistency reasons we've decided to keep all the ordinary and quest pets, mounts and corresponding adjectives in masculine form ("лис" and not "лиса" - even if it's tricky). WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *You may want to make some mother-like bosses in pet quests and rare pets feminine ("сова" istead of "филин") as those do not need to fit the adjectives (unlike pets and mounts) - but please double check that they don't have adjectives to match WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *Due to limitations of the noun-as-adjective construction in <%= eggType %> Egg we agreed to translate unlocking messages as "Pet in an egg" (e.g. "tyrannosaur eggs" - "тираннозавр в яйце") WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Typography *Use Latin symbols only when needed (leave "Habitica" untranslated, mention a user - the author of a quest, etc) or looks natural (GitHub, Transifex, etc), but otherwise try to translate ("Habiticans"-"жители...") or write difficult to read terms/names in Cyrillic symbols ("Bailey" - "Бэйли", "Matt Boch" - "Мэтт Бош") WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *It's not always possible (as in case of compiled phrases) but please try to keep capitalization which looks natural in Russian - capitalizing names, places etc. You don't need to follow exactly the same capitalization pattern used in the original English sentences. Please use filters and concordance search to check if a particular in-game term has been capitalized before or not. WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *Use ё only when necessary, otherwise replace it with е. Please refer to the discussion WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *Please use the «french quote marks» WikiaSphinx (talk) 10:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:The Embassy